odbfandomcom-20200213-history
Celadon Kane
Cel, the Summer Maiden, spends her life travelling the world helping people, but when the Fall Maiden, Amber, was attacked, she was asked to come to Vale to help take care of her and decide whether or not it was okay to perform the Aura transfer. Qrow was sent to escort her in case Amber’s attackers were planning to attack any of the other Maidens and he reluctantly agreed. The two hadn’t seen each other in nearly twenty years and had barely talked in that time. When he found her, they tensely began their trip back to Vale. Cel tried to initiate conversation on several occasions, and finally initiated more. It was angry and tense, but they fucked—the break in a twenty year dry spell for the both of them. This continued along the way until they finally had to stop their progress to talk to each other and they both found out the truth about his departure from her grandmother’s home. That night, they made love, and the trip became much easier for them. With less Grimm attacks brought on by their tension, they made better time, though Qrow was more tolerant of Cel helping people every time they hit a town which slowed them down again. Eventually they arrived at Vale just as the Vytal Festival Tournament began. Cel now splits her time between town, Beacon, and the bar that Qrow is staying at. Physical Description Cel is tall, solidly built, with large breasts, a slight waist, wide hips, and sturdy, muscular legs. Her hair is light green with long bangs and is pulled into a half-braid that reaches below her butt. Her eyes are light green and most often, the lids are lowered slightly in a soft gaze. She wears light purple eyeshadow, a circlet with three diamond shaped purple stones, and a key shaped necklace that has a diamond shaped keyhole with a purple stone in it. The necklace later holds a Celtic knot work ring on its chain. She wears a burgundy and pink accented crop, keyhole halter top, booty shorts, scarf belt, garter belt, thigh high stockings, and ankle boots along with gold-toned greaves and bracers. Bikini line and trimmed. When she dresses sexy, Cel wears a burgundy garter belt, thigh high stockings, and a frilly skirt with several white petticoats that barely covers her in the front. Cel's wedding dress is a high neck halter vest that enters a tube dress which becomes a tulle skirt at her mid thigh. The skirt has tree patterns hidden and lights embedded in it, and her dress has sheer sleeves. Worn with white lace covered pumps. Her swimsuit is a white one-piece criss-cross bandage swimsuit. Personality Cel is a dual persona, as around most people she is genuinely nice and helpful, doing anything she can to help; she will be gruff, bitchy, rude, and crass around old friends. When around someone she’s attracted to (read: Qrow), she’s flirtatious, persistent, demanding, and even sometimes coy. Her role as a Maiden has shaped her personality to demand helping others and being as open to requests as possible while still being pure. Her travels are entirely based around this, and she won’t move on until there is no one left to help for a day or two. History Cel was born into a family with a secret that she would learn early in life but not know the full extent of until her last year at Beacon Academy. She was raised normally and her childhood and teen years were uneventful. When she got to Beacon, she quickly began a relationship with Qrow Branwen, and it was so serious that be their fourth year, he was ready to propose. Then the news came. Celadon’s grandmother was ill and not long for this world and had requested Cel, the youngest in their family, to come take care of her. Cel of course obliged, Qrow offering to come with as moral support. The two of them left school and went to the outskirts of Vale to Cel’s childhood home where Cel’s aunt Cerulean waited for her to arrive. Unhappy with Cel’s companion, Cerulean decided that she would scare off the boy that was so determined to stay by Cel’s side. While Cel took care of her grandmother and was reminded of her family’s secret. Cerulean asked Qrow of his intentions, and when told of his plans to marry Celadon, she decided that it was time to let him in on the secret. Cel was destined to become one of the Four Maidens, and her life belonged to the people of the world, not her. She couldn’t marry, she couldn’t be with someone, and she couldn’t return his affection. She hadn’t spoken to him since they had gotten there, wasn’t that enough of an indicator? Qrow left without a word, dejected. When Cel was able to leave her grandmother, she was surprised to learn of Qrow’s abandonment. She asked Cerulean about it, who replied that clearly the boy wasn’t able to handle her and who she would become, so he left. Cel was hurt, confused, and angry. She’d cared for him, maybe even loved him, and he’d abandoned her. This set the tone for their relationship for the next 20 years. She tried to reach out to him on several occasions, calling or messaging, only to be denied or outright ignored. This was infuriating, so she turned crass. Sexting, inappropriate pictures, cheesy pickup lines. None of it seemed to work. Qrow was unattainable. Cel threw herself into her duties, travelling and helping people across Remnant, and tried to move beyond her past. Things probably would’ve continued on in this way, if Amber, the Fall Maiden, hadn’t been attacked and mortally wounded. Hobbies/Skills *Drinking *Helping others *Sexting Qrow *Having tea *Sword melee *Heavy artillery *Quick thinker *Heavy lifting *Tumbling, jumps and flips Special Powers/Weapons Macrolucent: Oversized sword that opens into a light cannon. Able to fire a smaller caliber round when closed. Her Semblance is teleportation called Flashstep. She is able to teleport a distance of 10 feet at a time, including through walls, provided they are thin enough. This has a potential for disaster, because she could become stuck in a wall, which would disrupt her concentration/ability enough that she wouldn't be able to teleport again. Able to use four element magic. Pertains to previous storyline. Quotes "Come on and throw me one already." Trivia Former member of Team MOCA (mocha), alongside Maggie, Olive, and her partner Arsenic. Team attack is Absinthe because Celadon is green and Arsenic is a poison. Pairing name: Summer Lovin'. Nicknamed Cel. Image flower: Chrysanthemum - fidelity, optimism, and joy Image songs: “Summerboy” by Lady Gaga | “Magnets” by Disclosure, feat. Lorde | “2 Heads” by Coleman Hell | “Madness” by Muse Cel's emblem is a tree with leafy branches, entwined roots, and a large red apple, encompassed by a circle. Additional Links Gallery Tropes page Category:Characters Category:RWBY Category:Gana's Characters Category:Team MOCA